Heartland City
Heartland City is a vast and amazing town filled with powerful duelists and hidden wonders. In the center is a walled off carnival style city full of rides, games, and places to explore. The city itself is fascinated with duels and one a year holds a tournament for the best of the best. Number Hunting... Matt walked out of the walls surrounding the inner city and was allowed to explore the major section of the city for the first time so long as his father came with him. It had been a very long week for Johnathon since the last incident where Matt lost control and nearly killed someone who had arrived in the Xyz Dimension. As they traveled along in the large open city they came across people both friendly and quiet. Up ahead towards an abandoned street stand two duelists over two others who were defeated mercilessly while a knight on a horse and fairly large insect stands behind two duelists with glowing numbers on their body, one on the neck and one on the hand. As Matt and Johnathon would approach the monsters would vanish and the losing group would run away. "Seems new victims have come by for a duel." one says. It's a male with light tan hair and a blue vest with jeans and hi-tops sporting a red duel disk. Another boy with black hair and a swirl on top sporting a color swapped outfit wearing a yellow duel disk turns to see them. "Say, you two, duel us!" the boy with the blue duel disk shouts preparing it as it shuffles his cards. The yellow duel disk wielder also activates their own and stares at Johnathon. "Come on old man, otherwise we'll just card you where you stand." he threatens. Matt stands in front of his father and pushes him back causing some worry. "M.A.T.T. stand down!" Johnathon shouts to no avail as Matt takes a few steps forward. "You both... have Number Cards... I feel it." Matt says in a low voice looking on sporting a wicked smile. His father looks on to the two children before Matt's arm opens up and creates a band that connect to his whole forearm and extends a pair of forceps that opens up and create a dueling field of pure energy for him to play his cards on. "Come on, I'll take you both on!" he shouts. His Deck is uncovered from its holding position within his wrist and shuffles itself. Johnathon simply stands back not having brought his duel disk. "I'll be taking the first move. I Normal Summon Numeron Core - Granel. From there I place two cards face down and end my turn." he says looking at the blue duelist. The blue coated duelist draws and smiles. "I summon Nikitama!" the blue duelist shouts summoning the large glowing green ball. Matthew grins maliciously and activates his left face down card. "I activate the trap card Data Crunch. I destroy all face-up Machine-type Numeron cards I control and destroy monsters you control equal to the amount destroyed! Say goodbye to Nikitama!" he shouts as the shattered remains of the core destroy the Spirit. A gaping void opens up behind Matt who begins laughing hysterically. Five pieces of a brown colored machine begin shooting out one by one and begin to fit themselves together. "War machine that can never be satisfied, be reborn by my mechanizations and reap havoc upon the Earth once again! Show your newfound power, Numeron Lord, Granel!" he shouts as the huge hulking monster lands on the battlefield. The monster is brown with green lines through its body charging its infinity shaped core. "My monster's attack is equal to my Life Points, so therefore my Granel has eight thousand attack points!" he shouts as the monster's attack grows. "Care to finish your move?" he asks. "I set one monster in defense position thanks to Nikitama's effect and then place one card face down." he says. "It's my turn, I draw. First I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial. This will allow me to send Digital Bug Websolder to my graveyard. Then I Normal Summon from my hand Digital Bug Cocoondenser. By switch this monster to defense position I can revive my Websolder and overlay my two monsters! Hellish insect from the banished light of radiance, come forth and devour my prey! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Number 20: Giga-Brilliant!" he shouts summoning out the insect monsters with his number glowing brightly. "Now my digital bugs effects go off. Your monsters defense becomes zero and it is switched into defense position. Should I declare an attack this turn you can't activate cards or effects either when I attack defense position monsters. Go, Hell's Bite!" he shouts sending out Giga-Brilliant to destroy Granel. Upon its destruction the insect returns to the duelist's side. "By using this monster's effect, I can detach one Xyz Material and increase all of my monster's attack by three hundred points, but why bother when I can activate the spell card Bug Signal!" he shouts playing the spell card. With this I can xyz Summon an even more powerful monster that's two ranks higher! Rank-Up, Xyz Change! Digital Bug Corebage!" a large moth is summoned with Number 20 as Xyz Material. "Now, attack him directly!" he shouts running over Matt and then setting two cards from his hand and then ending his turn. Matt laughs to himself taking the small bit of damage and drawing. "It's about time I showed you what true power is! I draw and Normal Summon Numeron Army Wisel. This monster gains two hundred attack for every Numeron Army monster I control and allows all of them to do piercing battle damage. Plus I activate my face down Numeron Attack which will increase that attack of my monsters by five hundred for every Level 4 Numeron Army monster I control giving my monster twenty-five hundred attack. Now, attack the blue duelist's defense position monster!" he shouts with the monster blasting a beam of energy at the card. The card flips over and reveals to be Izanami. "With this card I can discard my Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi from my hand to the graveyard and add Nikitama from my Deck to my hand." he states taking the seven hundred points of damage. "What an unplesant suprise you are... too bad I don't forsee you doing much else. I draw!" he shouts drawing his next card. "I activate my face down card Spiritual Hauntings. This will allow me to target one Normal Summoned Monster I Control and activate its effects twice. I Normal Summon Nikitama! Now thanks to Spiritual Hauntings I target him and summon two Spirit Monsters from my hand. Asura Priest and Kawanokami!" he shouts summoning the spirits to the field. "I now overlay all of my monsters! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Number 10: Illumiknight!" he shouts summoning the large horse rider in defense position. "I now activate Illumiknight's effect letting me discard one card and draw one card from my Deck." he shouts discarding a copy of Asura Priest and drawing a card. The next duelist draws. "I switch Corebage to defense position and end my turn." he says looking to his face down cards. We're not defenseless. I know my Deck and if my partner has anything left in him its definitely fight. he thinks to himself. "Well go on, do your worst." he says with a grin. "I draw. It's time for you to meet your demise. I Normal Summon Numeron Army Skiel. With this, my monster's attack increases by seven hundred points and Skiel gains nine hundred attack." he states looking as his monster's attack grow in size. "Three thousand two hundred and Two thousand one hundred. Not enough to send you away yet but I will say you're doomed. I use Wisel to attack Corebage." he shouts blasting the monster with a beam and dealing damage to the opponent. "Next I attack him directly with Skiel!" he shouts. A trap card is activated called "Bug Emergency" which summons back Cocoondenser and Websolder in defense position. "Fine then, Skiel will attack Cocoondenser!" he shouts destroying the monster and dealing minor damage. "That will be my turn." The Spirit Duelist draws and looks at his hand. "I use the effect of Illumiknight, this will allow me to discard a card and draw. I set one monster in defense position and end my turn." he states. The Digital Bug user draws and looks at the field and then to his hand. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." he says looking at the monster worried if anything more powerful will come along. "We can handle you, you're nothing but a nuisance anyways!" he shouts. Matt draws and smiles. "I overlay both of my Numeron Army monsters. Xyz Summon! Numeron Champion - Ishana!" he shouts as the large womanly monster is summoned. "I activate her effect. By detaching one Xyz Material I can position your Illumiknight into attack position and drain it of one thousand points adding them to my monster. From there, Skiel's effect activates letting me draw one card. I Activate from my hand Numeron Astro Fortress! From there I can activate the trap card Numeron Weapon - Energy Ball from my hand!" he shouts giving Ishana a glow to her bracelets. "Now from here my monster will gain five hundred attack and negate the effects of any monster she battles! Go, destroy that Number Card!" he shouts as it blasts a ball of energy into Illumiknight. It launches back his opponent to which he begins laughing."This is it, this is power!" he shouts looking at his downed opponent. "Get up! You still have Life Points so you'll still have to fight me!" he shouts with a menacing grin. "I end my turn." The Spirit user draws his next card and swears under his breath but nods to himself. "I Flip Summon Izanami. My trap card then activates allowing me to use her effect twice and search out two spirit monsters by discarding two cards one for each search." he says discarding two cards and then searching out his monsters. "I then place a monster in defense position and from there during my End Phase Izanami returns to my hand." he ends his turn and looks over to his friend who looks to be in a pinch. "I draw..." he says and looks at his hand and then to the field. "I'll end my turn without playing a card." he says gulping audibly. His face down cards would destroy a card on the field which that Numeron Weapon prevents entirely. Matt draws and smiles. "I activate Ishana's effect. I detach one Xyz Material and force Websolder to stand itself while reducing its attack points. Next I draw a card off of Wisel's effect. I activate Numeron Repair Unit which allows me to Special Summon 1 Numeron Army monster from my graveyard and I choose the Numeron Core. Next I activate Chaos Blast which lets me destroy one card on the field by sending three Level 1 monsters from my Deck to the graveyard. I send Granel, one of his cores, and Numeron Wall to destroy my core and Special Summon Granel from my graveyard with his attack equal to my Life Points!" he shouts bringing back the huge tank of a monster. "Now, I activate Granel's effect targeting Websolder and add it to him as Xyz Materials!" he shouts as the monster is snatched away by the tank. "Now, attack him my monsters!" he shouts with the monsters launching their attacks respectedly destroying the ground in front of the Digital Bug player wiping out what's left of their Life Points. As the player crashes down his Number Card is sent over towards Matt who picks it up and laughs raising his Duel Disk slightly and catsing out a gold light transforming the duelist into a card. "I end my turn..." The Spirit Duelist looks at his hand and field then back to Matt who's eyes and malicious grin force him to back off a little. "What... are you?!" he asks drawing on card and looking through them. "Perfect. I Normal Summon Tsukuyomi! I use her effect to Set Ishana!" he shouts forcing Ishana into face down defense position. He looks at his field and smiles at his face down before looking back to the field. "I won't go down without a fight, bring it on!" he shouts. Matt laughs and draws a card. "Are you kidding me? You're worthless just like every single duelist I will come across. Now burn in the depths of Hell!" he shouts flipping Ishana face up. "I activate Numeron Chairty allowing both of us to draw two cards, three for me since I had no other cards in my hand." he says drawing his three cards. "I Normal Summon Numeron Army Granel. Now, I attack with Ishana!" he shouts as she sends out a huge energy ball. Rasetsu flips up but his effects are worthless due to the trap card and is destroyed. "Now, finish this! Numeron Slaughter Cannon!" he shouts as Numeron Lord, Granel aims and fires a beam of pure energy wiping out the rest of the player's Life Points. As he goes soaring he cards the poor boy and grabs Number 10 from the air. He then begins to laugh starting lowly and increasing in insanity. Far away, a hooded man in a black cloak with red embroidery stood atop one of the buildings watching the entire duel. He snickered to himself as a black goop descended off of his cloak and began swarming the ground around him. It's sickening noise grew slightly louder as it stretched from his being engulfing his entire shadow and then with a sick fleshy noise it sank into the shadow. "It seems we've a new hunter... I guess I should meet him..." the figure chuckles to himself as the man and his apparently father began walking away from the site. "I will show no mercy." his piercing eyes now becoming visible under the hood as bright blood red moons with a black center and a gaze that could pierce one's very soul... Battle of Supreme Kings (Non-Canon) M.A.T.T. stood atop the stairs leading to the Dimensional Council building his father laying unconscious off to one side. His Duel Disk was ready and his mind was corrupted. "I accept all challengers! Bring me your lives so I may end it!" he shouts laughing hysterically. Kalin stepped forwards, burnt and worn duel disk on his arm, massive cigar sitting firmly between his teeth, and a long scar over his right eye. "I shall not let you win, vile automaton!" Yuga steps forward with peacock feathers flying in every direction off of his pristine wolf fur coat, his gaudy rings and necklace reflecting the light in every direction, "I shall duel you for the money I deserve and already have!" Lance shoots through Synchro Rings and arrives on the scene preparing his Duel Disk. "Sorry I'm late, I had some issues finding this place." he says looking at the android. "We three stand in your way, bring it on!" M.A.T.T.'s internal monitors detects the Dimensional Dragons and begins its duel disk. "This duel will be a three on one duel. My Life Points will be equal to three times its normal amount and I will go in between each of yours turns. However, we are all forbidden from affecting anyone who has yet to have taken a turn." he states drawing his five cards. "This is it. Let's show him what we're all about, guiys!" Kalin said, his companion D watching the battle in silence from a distance.'' ":Please come back to me, Kalin..." ''she thought to herself. Yuga begins taking off his gold rings and placing them in his pockets, one by one, before taking off his coat in a dramatic fashion. "Time I got serious, let's do this 'Starving Venom'!" Yuga states as his irises glow purple and he activates his duel disk and draws his first hand. "Let's go bot boy!". Lance's back glows and reveals the Crimson Dragon making his Deck glow and shuffle preparing himself. "You two may be frivolous but we can't just let a threat like this go around all by itself. Kalin, was it? I don't recall your name that well but if I'm right , go me. You're up. Show this rust bucket what's up!" he shouts over. "My pleasure! I set two cards face down, and summon Performapal Silver Claw in attack position! That's all for me." The sky splits open with a magnificent roar as the natural blue begins to turn a harsh red flooded with black and green spots. "I will destroy the Dimension Dragons... I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" M.A.T.T. draws his next card and smiles. "I activate the Field Magic Numeron Network!" he shouts as the ground beneath their feet opens up to a membrane of cells and pulsing veins. "It's time to end your miserable existences. I Normal Summon Numeron Core - Wisel! I then activate Chaos Blast. By sending Wisel, Numeron Wall, and Numeron Core - Wisel to the graveyard I destroy Performapal Silver Wolf!" he shouts blowing up the hound. "I now summon forth Numeron Lord, Wisel!" he shouts bringing out the large white and green monster. "I attack directly!" he shouts. "I activate a trap card!" Kalin called, as the power of the machine's attack fizzles out inches from his face. "Performapal Pinch Helper! This card can negate a direct attack, and then lets me summon a monster from my deck! and I choose Performapal Laughmaker!" with that a small poof occurs as his monster leaps onto the field out of thin air, and takes a bow." M.A.T.T. tsks and shakes his head. "What a fool! I activate Numeron Lord, Wisel's effect and absorb Laughmaker as an Xyz Material!" he shouts as green lines stretch out and stab through Laughmaker physically hurting Kalin as well in the proces turning his monster into a light ball that is absorbed and becomes an Overlay Unit. "I then activate Numeron Network's effect. I send Numeron Repair Unit from my Deck to the graveyard and activate its effect to summon Numeron Core - Wisel in defense position." he states summoning the monster. "Turn end." Yuga steps up to the plate, "Alright Bot boy let's go, I draw! I summon 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' and activate its effect by discarding 'Edge Imp Chain' from my hand, this allows me to summon 'Predaplant Darling Cobra' in defense and its effect activates along with 'Edge Imp Chain''s effect which activates in grave, I add 'Super Polymerisation' and 'Frightfur Patchwork' to hand and then I discard the 'Frightfur Patchwork' to activate 'Super Polymerisation' to fuse your 'Numeron Lord, Wisel ∞' and my 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' together to summon a fusion monster. Come Forth! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 7 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia'!" "In response to your summon I send Numeron Xyz Revision to the graveyard and negate your monster's summon and then I can Special Summon one monster in its place. I Special Summon from your Deck. I choose Edge Imp Chain." he states summoning the monster with its effect negated. "I can still make do with this, 'I activate 'Polymerisation' in my hand to fuse the two monsters on the field together! Come Forth! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 7 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia'! and then I use it's effect to banish your 'Numeron Core – Wisel', then I activate 'Predator Graft' to special summon 'Predaplant Darling Cobra' back from the grave and then activate the face-down on Kalin's field, 'Fusion Substitute' to fuse my two monsters together! Descend Now! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 8 'Predaplant Dragostapelia' and then I activate the 'Fusion Substitute' in Kalin's grave to return the 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia' who had it's summoned negated back to my extra deck and Kalin draws a card from this. Next I'll activate the 'Frightfur Patchwork' I have in hand to add both 'Edge Imp Chain' and 'Polymerisation' to my hand. Finally, BATTLE PHASE! 'Predaplant Dragostapelia' attacks bot boy directly!" The dragon hits M.A.T.T. with it tail and then flies back to Yuga, "With that I'll end my turn." M.A.T.T. draws a card and observes his prey. Yuga shouts to everyone, "My 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia''s effect activates during your standby phase, I add 'Polymerisation' to my hand!". "I activate the spell card Numeron Calling!" he shouts activating the card from his hand. "With this I'm able to summon Numbers 1 through 4 to my field simultaneously. Come forth!" he shouts as the massive walls appear and connect into a fortress. "I then Normal Summon Numeron Army - Granel. I use its effect to target your Fusion and negate its effects and reduce its attack to zero." Yuga shouts yet again, "I activate the effect of my 'Predaplant Dragostapelia' to attach a 'Predator' counter to your 'Numeron Army - Granel' negating all it's activated effects while it has that counter and reducing that monster's level to 1."